He always loved it when she was mad
by SabrielFan
Summary: She'd gone over there with the intention of letting him know exactly how she felt about last night's activities. She hadn't counted on rekindling a passion she tried so hard to forget. Smutty Falice one shot set after the events of FP's retirement party.


**Smutty Falice one shot set after the events of FP's party.**

Alice was furious. She had a crying teenager upstairs; heartbroken over that Jones' boy. As much as she hated seeing her daughter upset, their split was not the worst occurrence from last night. Seeing Betty do the Serpent dance…it had broken her.

 _I never wanted that life for Betty, yet she seems determined to follow into it._

As hurt as Betty now was, Alice was secretly thankful; maybe this would make her distance herself from the Serpents, the Southside and all the inevitable baggage which came with dating a Jones' man.

The more she thought, the angrier she became, and she knew just who to take it on. Keeping her voice steady, she called upstairs to tell Betty she was going out.

The short drive over was not enough to calm her, and she blasted old music from back in the day, riling herself further. Pulling up to FP's trailer, she was somewhat relieved to see Jughead's bike was missing.

 _I'd love to tear that lil shit a new one, but Betty would never forgive me…._

Marching over to the door, she pounded on it, chest heaving, ready to say her piece. She ignored the curious glances from his neighbours.

" _Alice",_ FP addressed her somewhat coldly, possibly knowing full well why she was there.

" _You have some nerve, FP! Like hell you didn't know Betty was planning to do that fucking Serpent dance! Is that why you invited me there? To humiliate me?!"._

 _"_ _You really think I wanted that to happen, Alice? She's a sweet kid. If I had known, I would have told her not to"._

To his credit, he looked sincere. Alice could always tell when he was lying; it was all in the eyes.

 _Those deep brown eyes…._

Still a little pissed, she drew breath, ready to go on.

 _"_ _Do you want to come in?",_ FP offered, effectively cutting her off.

Without answering, she strode past him, trying to ignore his smirk. When they were young, he always enjoyed it when she was all worked up about something.

She felt him behind her, taking off her coat. Wordlessly, he hung it on the rack.

 _"_ _Thank you"_ she replied stiffly.

He took a seat, gesturing for her to do the same. She ignored it, preferring to stand.

" _Do you know my daughter is at home crying over your son? He broke her heart! He's been nothing but trouble from the get go. I should never have let- "._

 _"_ _Alice- "he_ said warningly, his jaw tensing. He stood up in front of her.

" _What, FP? Anything I'm saying not true? Hmm?", she_ challenged taking a step closer to him.

" _You can't just come over to my house and insult me and my son, Alice."_

 _"_ _I can do whatever the hell I want, Forsythe",_ she spat, glaring now.

Suddenly, she realised how closely they were standing and how he seemed to be breathing heavier even though she had been the one yelling. She was aware of how the atmosphere had changed between them; she knew what was coming. It was always like this right before they…. Well fucked like rabbits.

 _Is that what I want to happen?_

It hadn't been her intention when she had come over, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought of what it would be like. Once or twice…

FP's gaze was dark as he looked her up and down. She swallowed, not nervously but in anticipation. The tension was almost unbearable. She took a step closer, grabbing the front of his shirt, pressing her hips against his.

 _Why is doing that sexier than twenty years in bed with Hal?_

FP grabbed her chin, rough, just the way she liked. She bit her lip, issuing the challenge _; just do it already._

He drew it out longer, staring at her lips, gathering her up closer. She felt how aroused he was. Unable to take it anymore she kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth with no preamble. He groaned into her mouth, kissing her back roughly. He had one hand in the small of her back and the other holding the back of her head, pulling her hair. Their lips broke apart as he yanked more forcefully, arching her head back so he could nuzzle her neck, grazing her with his teeth. She squirmed against him, marvelling at how he remembered exactly what she liked.

 _He's not the only one with a good memory._

Feeling unstoppable, she shoved him off of her. Taken by surprise he landed roughly on the floor. She walked over, straddling him, recalling how the floor had served them well back in their glory days. Their kisses became more frantic as they blindly began to pull off each other's clothes. The process being hindered somewhat. Only her shirt came off.

" _Alice, the bed is bigger"_ , he said trailing kisses from her bra line to her stomach.

Before she had a chance to protest, they were up off of the floor. In one swift motion, he threw her over his shoulder, walking them to the bedroom.

 _He's so going to pay for that._

Throwing her down, he climbed over her, kissing her passionately. Pinning her arms up above her head, moving his knee to open her legs. He shoved her skirt up, letting it bunch up around her thighs. He smirked appreciatively at her thigh high stockings. Taking advantage of his distraction, she climbed on top, pinning him. Straddling him once more, their lips met again, fiercely. Pushing his flannel shirt off of his shoulders, she then proceeded to pull off his shirt underneath. He came in for another kiss, but she shoved him away. His dark eyes stared at her hungrily as she sat astride him, in charge now. Flashing him a devilish grin, she kissed torturously slowly down his stomach, nipping with her teeth.

 _Payback time._

Unbuckling his belt without ever taking her eyes off of his, she was pleasantly surprised to see he was commando. Raising an eyebrow at him, he simply shrugged, too interested in her next move to explain.

Normally, she hated to do this. Or, she hated it with Hal. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to tease this man until he fucked her like she so desperately craved. Maintaining eye contact she took him into her mouth, just the tip, grazing just slightly with her teeth. He moaned when she took him all in her mouth.

 _If that's not the sexiest sound in the world, I don't know what it is._

She hadn't been going long when he turned the tables on her again, he dragged her hurriedly up his body, kissing her hard. Bruising her lips. His hands were under her skirt now and he pushed aside the racy set she had worn under her all-business skirt. His fingers entered her and now it was her turn to moan. She whimpered, as his fingers sped up.

" _Do it now."_

" _Say it, Ali. Tell me what you want_ ", he ordered, between sucking on that spot between her neck and shoulder.

 _"_ _You. Now"._

Not needing to be told twice, he ripped away her underwear, entering her fast and rough.

" _Like that?"_ , he growled, pushing her skirt up higher so spreading her ler legs further apart.

Groaning, she sunk doe, taking all of him in. Grinding her hips, she began to move up and down, knowing it wouldn't be long but never wanting it to end. His fingers were making quick work of her bra. Soon her breasts were out, and he took one nipple into his mouth, biting her, causing her to yelp. They began to move faster. She was close. She just needed a bit more; she pushed him back onto the bed, really taking control now. He gripped her hips as she rode him.

 _"_ _Ali- "._

 _"_ _F-P",_ she managed to choke out right before she came, loudly. It was one of those good ones that went forever and left you shaking. Pulling himself up, so she could watch her as she came, he gripped the back of her neck, she felt him stiffen as his orgasm followed soon after.

Breathless, they rested for a second, foreheads touching, coming down. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, kissing leisurely, almost lovingly.

Climbing off, she lay down beside him. He rolled onto his side to look at her, gently stroking her hip.

" _That was_ \- "

" _Fucking incredible_?", he supplied, grinning.

 _"_ _For sure. But, it can't happen again, FP"._

 _"_ _Whatever you say"._

Throwing his arm back, resting his head on his hand, his long body stretched out so deliciously. Alice bit her lip, taking in his long profile, feeling her resolve crumble. Her legs were still shaking from their tousle mere minutes ago, but she was more than ready for round two, despite what she just said.

" _Unless…."._

Needing no more encouragement, he rolled on top of her, kissing her, hands roaming her all over.

" _Settle in, Ali, I'm gonna take my sweet time with you_ ".


End file.
